Gorgeous
by innuendoqueen
Summary: So Draco thinks Harry looks gorgeous, eh? With a modified version of Gorgeous by Rediscover. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


It was rare that you would see Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter at the same party, but there wasn't much to avoid it, as it seemed that the entire wizarding community had attended Pansy Parkinson's seventeenth birthday party. All of her year had gotten over the stupid House prejudice and segregation. Well, most of them had. At least for tonight.

Pansy herself was having a ball. She finally had realized that she didn't have to watch the house, that was what the caterers were for. Her parents had pulled out all the stoppers and fully intended on letting her have the time of her life.

Her favorite part was the music. It was everywhere! She couldn't fully appreciate the magical surround sound, but she didn't care, and she had just found the adult drink table.  
_Oh but I'm an adult too, now,_ she told herself. She giggled and then started laughing louder as she drank in the entire scene: the first thing she saw was Ron and Hermione, both laughing and dancing, and Greg and Vinny punching each other in the shoulder and just being goofy in general, Blaise dancing with someone in very tight leather pants and a very cute white suit-vest. It was Blaise and-- WHO?

Blaise and HARRY?

Well, that was new. Except, after a little consideration, Pansy thought Blaise had a new boyfriend EVERY week. In fact, she had worried before after she found Jamey Slyver and Alexander Cobre (both Blaise's exes) discussing a revenge strategy to get Blaise back for meanly dropping them after seducing them to the point where the poor boys had become obsessed. Pansy didn't want Blaise to be hurt, but she also felt bad for any boy who found himself under Blaise's seductive stare.  
_Boys,_ she thought, _even when they're gay, they can't do the right thing._

She let it go for right then and danced with Daphne and Millie. At about 11:30, she noticed that less people were on the dance floor and asked the nearest person, Neville, what was going on.

"Well," Neville started, "I haven't heard anything 'cept that someone had to go and see a doctor...But they didn't look hurt or anything..." He trailed off and glanced around confusedly.  
Pansy thought for a moment, and surprised Neville when she gasped.

"See the doctor...Yeah, they'll have to see the doctor after what I'm going to do to them..."  
she stalked away and Neville drifted in the direction of the snack table.

Pansy was shown her way by the look of slightly guilty faces and the frantic whispering, along with the few people who saw her coming and would downright run, all in the same direction, probably to go tip someone off.

Pansy was not surprised when she was accidentally led to her private bathroom. There were a few people outside, knocking on the door hurriedly while trying, unsuccessfully, to look inconspicuous.

"Hey Pansy, uh, how's the party going?" Dulard smiled weakly. If he was trying to distract her, he was failing miserably.

"Yeah, Dulard, if I go into my bathroom and find people getting examined, I will kick you out of this party. If there's more then ten people in that bathroom, this party is over and you bet I will cry." Dulard sobered up his expression quickly, and nodded worriedly. Pansy pushed passed Dulard, grabbed the door handle, and rammed her whole body into the door, hoping to use her strength to push anything in front of the door out of the way. It worked. She stumbled into the small apartment-sized bathroom and took a deep breath. There, sitting on her violet, plush ottoman, sat Draco Malfoy, a bit cross-eyed with his elbows locked and hands between his folded knees. He was giggling.

"You're pathetic," Pansy informed him sternly.  
Draco wrinkled his nose and bit his lip, silently laughing. Pansy became aware of the other people in the room. Luckily for them, there was only five others, Theodore Nott, Zacharias Smith, Michael Corner, Tracy Davies and...Dean Thomas?

They all looked slightly dazed, as were the effects of Dragon Ring, the powder from the ring made up of the horn of a Thai Warrior Dragon when the horn was broken cleanly off. More commonly known as DR, or doctor (some muggle word, Pansy guessed), it gave the snorter of the substance a long lasting high, a high like cocaine, with no known side effects or drop downs. Of course, it hadn't been studied and hadn't really been around long enough, but Pansy supposed that there had to some sort of side effects, or she was a pregnant flobberworm. It was very rare, illegal, and hard to get, though often found at big parties, because when it was attained, it came in large amounts, for absurd amounts of money. Most people avoided it just for this reason.

Pansy suspected that Draco had been the master of this plan, and was disappointed in him for not being more discreet and taking care of himself better. He was obviously fucked up on DR, and Pansy knew that everyone had had at least a few glasses of some kind of alcohol.

She looked over them again, rolled her eyes, and proceeded to drag Draco into the shower. He let himself be dragged, but as soon as the cold water hit him (and Pansy made sure it was cold) he shrieked and tried to jump out of the shower. All his clothes were still on, and when Pansy finished her treatment, Draco's high hadn't faded at all he was just sopping wet and a little pissed off. He lumbered out of the bathroom before Pansy could stop him, and so she turned to the others, who were all looking at her in disbelief.

"Oh, stop staring, or it'll be you next," Pansy practically growled and then snapped her teeth at them. They all jumped at the sound her mouth made. She followed Draco's path out of the bathroom and saw Dulard.

"Hey Dulard, I don't want drama, just don't do it again." Pansy strode off, muttering about stupidity.

* * *

She ended up back in the dancing room. She noticed Draco by the drink table. _Shit,_ she said to herself. But a very danceable song had just come on, so Pansy decided to forget the whole DR-Draco thing and just have fun. She found Hermione and danced with her, forgetting her worries.

When she turned around again a little later, she saw Harry and Blaise, but this time they weren't dancing.

They were yelling at each other.

_Uhg_, more drama, Pansy thought. _Can't people keep it together for just tonight?_

She walked over to them, and gave them both a scary look that told that it was ENTIRELY inappropriate to be acting this way at her party. They both scowled and stalked off in different directions, Blaise went towards the couches and sat down, instantly giving the bed eyes to anyone who would look. Harry went to find a drink.

Five minutes later, a song Pansy didn't recognize came on, and she was vaguely distracted by this fact in the back of her mind during the intro of the song, because she had just seen something that made her want to laugh and cry at the same time.

Draco Malfoy, in a soaking wet t-shirt and pencil jeans, was _singing_ the song to someone, while standing on a table. The special someone was standing on the dance floor in front of him, with dark, ruffled, fohawk hair, a tight black t-shirt with a white vest, and the famous leather pants. It was Harry Potter.

DRACO WAS SINGING TO HARRY?

_Okay,_ Pansy told herself, _he's high and drunk off his ass. And he looks goddamn good_, she added, shrugging to herself.

And he was belting it out:

_If you let me hold you close _

_Boy I would never let you go _

_And I'd play only songs you know _

_Boy I'd never let you dance alone_

_I'm gonna burn down this house tonight _

_I'll set flames to this night life _

_I s-s-stutter when I talk all night _

_But it's not the drugs boy _

_It's 'cause I'm like so into you tonight_

_ Boy you are so hot in this light _

_It's getting me so high_

_You look so gorgeous_

_ Sporting your new vest _

_He says "You make me feel so good_

_ let's pretend like you're my boyfriend"_

_Cause he says he doesn't feel loved by him_

Harry, standing in the middle of the dance floor, very drunk himself, looked half dumbstruck, and half like he was just about to pounce on Draco. Pansy wasn't sure what to do...She herself was eyeing both of the boys, Draco was in piss drunk mode, but he looked _hot _singing, rubbing his hands all over himself and flipping his hair with a mic in his hand...

And Harry...Harry was standing there in his leather pants and you could tell he was enjoying Draco's for-once-not-gelled-hair and the wet shirt sticking to him all over (the pants were maybe a little too tight in some areas). And Pansy had never realized how ripped Draco was, since his usual clothes consisted of loose robes.

Draco belted it out with the loud music behind him:

_And if you let me take you home _

_Boy I would never answer the phone _

_Cause I'd be tearing off your clothes _

_Boy I'd never let you sleep alone_

_I'm gonna burn down this house tonight_

_ It all goes down when it's bed time_

_ H-h-h-Harry you look so fine_

_ "I'll bet you he looks so hot on fire"  
_

_So bring your pretty smile and a lighter _

_And we'll set his fucking house on fire_

At this, Blaise started realizing what was going on and walked determinedly toward Harry.

The music became simpler, quieter, and Draco climbed off the table, landing in front of Harry, and whispering into the mic, his lips brushing the hair next to Harry's ears:

_You look so gorgeous _

_Sporting your new vest_

_ He says "You make me feel so good _

_let's pretend like you're my boyfriend"_

_Cause you says you don't feel loved by him_

Blaise stomped up to the scene, grabbed Harry's shoulder, and Harry turned towards him, punched him fast and hard in the cheekbone, and grabbed Draco's face, kissing him like they'd been doing it for years. Pansy wouldn't have been surprised if they had.

_Finally a gay boy that does something right..._


End file.
